Since 2008, the CIT Office of Intramural Research (OIR/CIT; formerly Division of Computational Bioscience) has been collaborating with the National Institute of Dental and Craniofacial Research (NIDCR) to develop a web-based annotation platform for the human salivary proteome. The development effort is led by the High Performance Computing and Informatics Office (HPCIO) in OIR/CIT. The system, known as the Human Salivary Proteome Wiki, integrates various data sources and provides the research community abilities to browse and enhance the proteome catalog through annotations and deposit of additional proteomics data.